Team Wildfire: Darkrai Returns
by BigBossMan538
Summary: A collaboration with SunnySummer77. After having an argument with my daughter, Alex, she is whisked away to the Pokemon world where Darkrai plans his revenge on me for his defeat all those years ago. I soon learn that Alex has transformed into a Snivy, made new friends, and formed her own rescue team. I would be proud but she's in danger in this world. -Anthony
1. Chapter 1

Team Wildfire: Darkrai Returns

ANNOUNCEMENT: The new story is now here! But, there's something extra special about this. It's a collaboration with SunnySummer77, author of _Love in the Abyss of Time_. Thanks again Summ for agreeing to this project. However, as a result, I decided to close the poll since I was very partial to this story idea. But, thanks again to all who voted. Now without further ado, enjoy the story!

Chapter One: Kidnapped & Transformed!

*Alex's p.o.v*

I was in Fuchsia City studying for a math test coming this Friday with my friend, Janine (Koga's daughter). Janine and I have known each other since we were little kids. That's what happens when my mother and her father are Gym Leaders. ''I hate Algebra,'' I said frustrated.

''Oh, it's not that hard,'' Janine said. ''Just pay close attention to the instructions.''

''I think I inherited my math skills from my mom,'' I pouted. ''What time is it anyway?'' I looked at my watch. ''Oh my gosh! It's eight o'clock! I have to go NOW!'' I quickly put my books, papers, and other supplies in my backpack and ran out of the room. Janine followed me down the stairs and out the front door. The sun has already set below the horizon and the sky has darkened. I pulled out Flygon's Poke Ball and summoned her. ''Thanks for letting me come over for studying, Janine!''

''Sure thing, Alex! I hope your dad doesn't kill you!'' Janine yelled as I mounted Flygon. Flygon got a running start and took to the skies.

''Hurry, Flygon! We have to get back home now!'' I urged.

''I'm going as fast as I can, Alex!'' Flygon replied. We came upon Vermillion City and landed in front of my house. Dad was standing on the porch with his arms crossed angrily.

''You're late,'' dad asked in a low and angry tone.

''I've been studying at Janine's house all this time,'' I replied nervously returning Flygon. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw mom coming up the road. She stopped in her tracks a few feet away from us obviously afraid of dad confronting me.

''I tried to call you three times!'' dad snapped. ''Why didn't you pick up?!'' I cursed under my breath realizing that my phone ran out of charge.

''I-I…forgot to…'' I stammered nervously.

''Out with it!'' dad commanded. ''WHY didn't you PICK UP?!''

''I forgot to charge my cell phone,'' I blurted out. Dad quickly got a surprised expression on his face.

''You-'' dad said exasperated. ''You put me through so much stress because you forgot to charge your PHONE?!'' Dad then came down the steps and grabbed my wrist. ''From now on, you come straight home after school!'' Dad pulled me towards the house. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

''It was just an accident! Nothing bad even happened to me!'' I retorted.

''How dare you!'' dad leered. ''You are so disrespectful! Why don't you ever-''

''Stop it! NOW!'' mom shouted. ''Alex does listen! What matters is that she made it home safely! You're just overly protective!'' I looked up and saw Alice looking out our bedroom window to see what was going on.

''Stay out of this, Larraine!'' dad yelled. ''I know what's best for our daughter! I'm doing this for her own good!''

''Don't yell at mom!'' I shouted.

''Shut up, Alex! You're a bad daughter!'' dad yelled at my face. ''A good daughter wouldn't leave their parents guessing what happened! I wish I had a better daughter than you!'' Dad then quickly stopped himself realizing what he just said. Mom and I just stared aghast at what dad said.

''Fine,'' I said shivering. ''If that's what you want, then maybe I should just leave.'' Dad looked at mom who was scowling at him in anger.

''No Alex, I'm-'' dad said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off of me and ran towards Route 6's forest. ''ALEX! I'M SORRY!'' I didn't stop for dad's apology and continued to run into the forest tears streaming from my face. _Why is dad such a jerk? I should just stay away from him! I hate him! I don't want to see his face ever again! _I thought. After running, I stopped in a clearing and sat down on a stump.

''You poor girl,'' a feminine voice said. I looked up and saw no one around.

''Who said that?'' I asked. Out of the dark, a Delphox, a Chandelure, and a Hydreigon appeared.

''Why I did,'' Delphox said smiling. ''Allow me to introduce ourselves, we are Team Shadow Fire.''

''We couldn't help but overhear your dad yelling at you,'' Chandelure said. ''A sweet little girl such as you doesn't deserve such treatment. Why don't you come with us? We know somewhere you can go where you're better appreciated. What do you say?''

''Umm…I don't know about that,'' I said standing up.

''Don't worry, you can trust us, cutie-pie,'' Hydreigon said. I heard Alice, mom, and dad calling out to me in the distance.

''Uh, no thank you,'' I said backing up nervously. ''I think I should-'' Chandelure's eyes then glowed purple. I froze and soon fell asleep.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Alex! Where are you?!'' I yelled desperately.

''Alex! Come back!'' Larraine yelled.

''Alex!'' Alice added. _Oh dear Arceus, please be safe Alex, _I thought fearfully.

''Pick her up and leaver her backpack. It has her Pokémon inside it,'' a feminine voice ordered. I gestured for the others to follow me. We looked from around a tree and saw a Delphox, Chandelure, and Hydreigon next to an unconscious Alex. Delphox placed Alex on Hydreigon's back. ''We're taking her back to Lord Darkrai.''

''NOOOOOO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!'' I shouted running towards the group. The group looked in my direction. Delphox lifted her hand causing it to glow purple. I was frozen in midair and flung backwards by her psychic powers.

''It's useless to stop us, human,'' Delphox sneered while smiling evilly. ''You will know what suffering truly is when Lord Darkrai is through with your daughter.'' Delphox then closed her eyes and teleported everyone away.

''ALEX!'' all of us screamed.

''What do they want with her?!'' Alice asked.

''It's Darkrai,'' I answered. ''He's back.''

''Darkrai? What are you talking about?'' Alice asked again.

''It's a long story, Alice,'' I replied. ''It goes back to someone from my past. Someone sinister.''

*Alex's p.o.v*

''Get up,'' a voice commanded. I opened my eyes and saw a pitch black, floating Pokémon sitting on a red-and-black that was decorated with spikes. By its side were the Delphox, Chandelure, and Hydreigon from earlier. We were all inside a room with stone floor and a pool of lava behind the Pokémon. ''We meet at last, Alex.''

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''You don't remember?'' the Pokémon teased. ''You saw me at the seaside cliffs in Hoenn.'' My eyes widened as the memory returned to me. ''So you remember? Good. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Darkrai, a Pokémon of nightmares.''

''I guess I can assume you're not a good guy,'' I said standing up.

''You're right,'' Darkrai laughed. ''I used to be good, but this new power I discovered gave me incredible power and the desire to do evil. And I'm happy you got to know my minions well.''

''What do you want from me?!'' I demanded.

''I want you for revenge against your father,'' Darkrai replied. ''Your father defeated me with the help of his friends. But, not this time. When I wipe you from existence, I will break his spirit and destroy him.''

''Well, you're not going to get that chance,'' I snapped. ''I'm out of here!'' I then ran out of the room.

''STOP HER!'' Darkrai roared. I continued running. I heard the sound of footsteps and whooshing. I knew that Darkrai's minions were following me and I had to get away. Somehow. I ran through dark caverns and past various Fire-type Pokémon such as Numel and Slugma who lashed out at me.

''C'mere, missy!'' Hydreigon yelled. I looked behind me and saw Hydreigon catching up to me. The dragon swooped down at me attempting to trap me in his jaws. I turned a corner causing Hydreigon to collide with the wall. I ran for what felt like hours. As a soccer player, I'm used to running for extended periods of time. But, this marathon wasn't for a trophy, but for my life. My heart pounded and my legs burned as I pushed myself to run further. I exited the dark caverns and for a moonlit forest.

''You're not getting away that easily!'' Delphox yelled. I ran further and further. I saw a break in the trees. _Keep going, Alex, _I thought to myself. _Almost there. _I made my way out of the forest only to find myself at a cliff.

''Oh no!'' I yelled. I suddenly felt something hit me in the back sending me over the edge of the cliff and towards another forest below.

''Shoot!'' Delphox yelled apparently not meaning to send me flying. An alien sensation came over my body. It felt like I was shrinking. However, before I could examine my body, I began to pass out. The last thing I saw were Darkrai's minions looking at me over the cliff.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''A Pokémon named Darkrai wants revenge on you by killing Alex?!" Alice said shocked at my story.

''Yes, but I don't know where those Pokémon have taken her,'' I responded sadly. ''I have to find her. No matter what!''

''You'd better,'' Larraine snarled angrily. Larraine sat in her seat glaring and beginning to cry. Larraine then leaned into my face tears streaming from her eyes. ''I swear, Anthony. If anything happens to Alex over this argument you had with her, I don't want to see your face ever AGAIN!'' Larraine then stormed off upstairs as fast as she could being six months pregnant holding her face in her hands quietly sobbing. The last thing I heard from her was a door slam.

''This story you told me is a little…out there, dad,'' Alice said coming over to me. ''But, I believe you. And I hope you come back home safely with Alex.''

''I do too, sweetie,'' I responded sadly. Alice kissed me on the forehead and walked upstairs. Tears filled my eyes rapidly. I placed my head on my arms that were resting on the table and sobbed. ''How can I call myself a father?! I mistreated my own daughter! Alex, please be safe. Oh please! I'm so sorry!''

*Helioptile's p.o.v*

''Sweetie, wake up!'' my dad called. I opened my eyes to see light entering my room through the window. I stood up and yawned loudly. I then walked down the hall rubbing my eyes. I entered the kitchen and saw my dad, a Heliolisk, sitting at the table eating berries.

''Good morning, daddy,'' I yawned.

''Good morning,'' Dad smiled. ''Would you like something to eat before you go to town with your friends?''

''Yes, please,'' I answered coming up to the table and sitting down. My dad passed me the bowl of berries. I plucked some strawberries and began nibbling on them. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Dad walked up to the door and opened it. My friends, Charmander and Starly, stood at the door.

''Good morning, boys,'' Dad said cheerfully.

''Good morning, sir,'' Charmander said. ''Is Helioptile up?''

''Yes, she is,'' Dad answered. ''Come on in! Want something to eat?''

''No thanks,'' Starly said.

''No thank you,'' Charmander added. They then came up to the table and sat down.

''Good morning, guys,'' I said after finishing my second strawberry.

''Hey Helioptile,'' Charmander smiled. ''Eager to go register our team?''

''You bet! I'm almost done with breakfast,'' I responded.

''Well, don't dilly-dally for too long,'' Starly said seriously. ''I don't want it to get too late!''

''Stop worrying, Starly,'' Charmander said. ''It's only eight o'clock.'' I polished off my strawberry and hopped down from the chair.

''Okay, let's go!'' I said happily. Charmander jumped off the chair and Starly flapped off the back of his chair. ''Bye, daddy!'' We ran out the door.

''Bye, sweetie! Have a good day!'' Dad hollered. My friends and I ran through the forest with cheer emanating from our hearts.

''I can't wait to be on a rescue team!'' I beamed as I scurried along the ground. ''We'll be great just like Team Wildfire!''

''Yeah, and I'm eager to follow in my father's footsteps!'' Charmander chimed in.

''Just don't do anything too risky!'' Starly cautioned. We continued on our way to Pokémon Square when we heard a feminine scream.

''What was that?'' Charmander asked worriedly.

''It sounds like someone is in trouble!'' I exclaimed.

''Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good,'' Starly said. ''Let's go!'' We then entered into the deeper part of the forest following the source of the scream.

*Alex's p.o.v*

I began to wake up from my passing out episode. ''Ugh, what hit me?'' I asked trying to move my arm. However, it felt difficult to move. ''What the…?'' I looked around and found myself stuck in a spider's web up in the trees. ''WHAT IS THIS?!''

''You, my good lady, are in my beautiful web,'' a voice answered. I looked around and saw a humongous Galvantula scurrying towards me. ''AND you're about to become my breakfast.''

''NO! NO! Galvantulas can't eat humans!'' I shrieked. The Galvantula cocked his head at me curiously.

''You're not a human,'' Galvantula stated. ''You're a mere Snivy.''

''What are you talking about?'' I demanded. ''I'm a human girl! My name is Alex!''

''Well, you're-bah, doesn't matter!'' Galvantula said shaking his head. ''You will now make a tasty meal.'' Galvantula crept closer and unsheathed his fangs ready to sink them into my flesh. I screamed in fear for what was about to happen when a flurry of fireballs hit Galvantula in the face.

''Keep your fangs away from that Snivy!'' a voice yelled. I looked down and saw a Charmander, a Helioptile, and a Starly on the ground.

''Stay away!'' Galvantula hissed as sparks flew off his body. Galvantula then fired a Thunderbolt at the group.

''Scatter!'' the Starly ordered. The group dispersed into several directions. Starly flew straight towards us and tackled Galvantula. The Charmander climbed the tree and used Metal Claw on the webbing cutting it to ribbons. Charmander cut my sticky prison and picked me up.

''You're safe now,'' Charmander said comfortingly as we slid down the tree.

''Thanks,'' I said. We landed on the ground and the Helioptile came up to us.

''You're not hurt are you?'' Helioptile asked.

''No, I'm fine,'' I answered. ''Just confused.''

''You're not taking my breakfast away!'' Galvantula yelled scurrying down the tree. Charmander then spun his tail around causing Galvantula to shrink back.

''Stay back or else you'll get fried!'' Charmander snapped. Galvantula crawled back up the tree.

''Next time, I WILL eat you, little Snivy!'' Galvantula warned before continuing his way up to his home. Starly landed back on the ground with us.

''I have no idea what that creep is talking about,'' I said. ''I'm a human for crying out loud!'' Everyone looked at me with confused looks.

''Uh…I think that Galvantula is right,'' Charmander said.

''Yeah, you look like a Snivy to me,'' Helioptile added.

''But, I'm a human girl! Really, I'm telling you the tru-'' I said before I saw my arm which I extended out. It was small and had a tiny green hand. I felt my face and it wasn't flat like a human's. It was pointed and had a nose that curved upwards. I looked behind my and a tail with a green leaf-like tip coming out of it. This caused me to scream in horror. Everyone backed up in surprise. ''NO NO NO! This isn't right! I can't be a Pokémon! I'm a human!''

''Well, how did you turn into a Pokémon?'' Starly asked cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

''It was Darkrai's minions!'' I replied. The Pokémon shrunk back in fear.

''D-D-Darkrai?!'' everyone said frightened.

''But, we were told that he was dead!'' Charmander said panicked.

''Well, his minions Delphox, Chandelure, and Hydreigon were chasing me after they brought me to Darkrai,'' I continued. ''Chandelure hypnotized me into sleeping and they whisked me away from my home.''

''Wait, a group consisting of a Delphox, a Chandelure, and a Hydreigon?'' Helioptile questioned. ''That sounds like Team Shadow Fire! They would never do such bad things!''

''Are you sure you didn't take a blow to the head?'' Charmander asked.

''Yes, I'm sure!'' I said with my hands on my sides.

''Yeah right,'' Starly said mockingly.

''Well, I believe her,'' Helioptile said seriously. Charmander and Starly looked at Helioptile surprised. ''Yeah, I'm willing to give this girl the benefit of a doubt and I think we should help her turn back into a human.''

''Thanks, Helioptile,'' I said smiling.

''Sure! What're friends for?'' Helioptile said happily. ''What's your name anyways?''

''I'm Alex,'' I answered.

''Well, it's nice to meet you, Alex,'' Helioptile said. ''I'm Helioptile, this is Charmander, and this is Starly. We were on our way to town to register as a rescue team. We would love for you to join us. Want to come?''

''Okay,'' I said. ''I certainly don't have anything better to do.''

''Yay!'' Helioptile cheered. ''C'mon, let's go!'' Helioptile started scurrying back the way they came.

''Wait up, Helioptile!'' Starly shouted as he flew after her. Charmander and I followed behind.

And there you have it! How is this as an introduction to the newest Mystery Dungeon story? Summer is up next in writing a chapter. Take your time, Summ! Please review and share this story! Take care, everyone. ;) BigBossMan, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I'm SunnySummer77! Sorry for such the long wait, I take relatively longer to update then BigBossMan538. This was new, I've never collabed before, sure I've talked about it…never done it. So maybe I get the characters wrong…but I did research them and tried to keep people in character. So excuse the rant, ANYWAY…let's continue.

Team Wildfire: Darkrai Returns

Chapter Two: The Team is Formed!

Darkrai's POV

"You let her escape!" I growled, clutching Hydreigon in my grasp. His dark dragon face was beginning to turn pale from the lack of oxygen. He gasped for air, insolent minions…can't do anything right. His dark black eyes, stared at me in fear. I dropped him and he gasped for air, cowering on the floor.

"Boss, she's an h-human! She's going to stick out like a sore thumb…w-we'll find her." Chandelure quietly muttered, cowering behind the Delphox. I grit my teeth, and looked up to the Delphox, her red eyes stared blankly at me, and her face seemed so calm. There was that fear in her eyes but her face still remained eerie calm.

"Hiding in your happy place?" I growled, gliding closer to her as I brought a balled up fist that glowed a dark purple. Delphox slightly backed away from me, her eyes widened in fear.

"N-no… W-we'll find her master." She forced out. With that, she picked her friend, the Hydreigon, off the floor. The trio stood there for a moment in silence, staring at me as I growled.

"You'd better, otherwise there will be serious consequences…and that's if you live." I chuckled as the others backed up.

"Yes master…" The three muttered quickly leaving. I quickly punched the wall, smashing bits and pieces onto the floor. Those incompetent fools had better find Alex. Anthony is going to pay…I'm going to be sure of it.

Alex's POV

"So Charmander, what is that?" I asked as we passed an old base with a Growlithe, Riolu, Zoroa, and Squirtle on the front of the base. That looked like a pretty cool base.

"Oh that's Team Wildfire's base. I'm a huge fan…" I just kinda stared at the Chamander's blue eyes, his eyes sparkling in excitement. He was so happy to talk about his heroes.

"Really? Well, that's nice…"

"Ya, I want to be like their leader, he was so cool…" He seemed to daze out into space for a moment. He must have been day dreaming about the legendary team. Wow…this guy really is their biggest fan.

"What did they do that made them so famous?" I asked. Charmander crossed his arms, standing silently in front of the base.

"Team Wildfire wasn't always famous, but they ended up saving the world. A meteor probably would have destroyed the world if they hadn't come along."

"Wow that's awesome…so are they around?"

"No, they aren't…they just kinda left…I'm not sure where they are, but I'm sure that the other town's people are."

"I'm assuming that the leader is probably pretty famous around here, what's his name?" Chamander's face released a small smile. It was probably a fact that he knew, it was also a fact that he would probably tell me.

"Oh, right. Well the Growlithe, his name was-" Starley flew to us, interrupting the conversation. I sighed; this conversation would have to be continued later.

"Come on you two, we have a team to register!" Starley said in a flustered manner as we walked into the entrance of the Pokémon square. Helioptile walked in front of us and turned back to the rest of the group with a smile.

"So this is the square, most shops are kinda normal… bank, storage, store, postal system…that's up ahead though. They have this new shop that sends out gifts, we call them sky gifts. They're special, you open it and won't find anything…but if you give it to someone there will always be a gift. It's kinda weird if you actually think about it." She started.

"Ya…but at least you give it to others through kindness rather than buy it for yourself." I said, and she laughed.

"That's what it's all about. So anyway, we also have a nursery for little Pokémon; it's like a school for little kids…we are all old enough to make a team and therefore, don't have to attend school anymore." I shook my head in amazement; they don't have to go to school? I'm fifteen years old and still have to attend school…gosh these guys have it easy.

"Alex. Any questions?" Helioptile asked. I quickly shook my head.

"Nope, think I'm good." I said smiling. Starley was still being somewhat impatient; he jumped and flapped his wings, signaling it was time to go.

"Great we're all caught up, can we go now?"

"Ya, well the bank, registration fee and all… then storage and what not." Helioptile added. Starley sighed, before groaning.

"We are going to be late!" Helioptile quickly shocked him.

"Hey!" Starley yelped, falling to the floor.

"Let the poor girl get to know the town's folk…we have all day to register." She said with a slight giggle. Starley lay on the floor, shocked from the electricity.

"O-okay…" Starley muttered, before walking behind us. We walked up to a counter and there a purple and a green Kacleom popped up. They smiled politely and greatly us with that awkward lizard smile.

"This is Alex, she's new in town!" Helioptile said, I quickly waved, trying to be polite.

"A Snivy huh? Haven't seen them around in a while… hopefully she becomes a permanent resident." They said.

"Need to buy something?" They asked, hope gleaming in their eyes.

"Nope! Just showing her around!"

"Okay then! Hope you enjoy your stay Alex!" I smiled, waving as Charmander quickly grabbed my arm.

"Okay, well…we'll talk to you later, have to introduce her to the other people!" Charmander said, dragging me over to the bank. There stood a Persian, he looked really old…but his eyes still gleamed of gold.

"How can I help you?" The Persian purred.

"Hey Persian, we just came to get some coins…50 perhaps?" He quietly nodded his head and handed the coins to us; he looked at me and quickly grinned.

"Who's the new Pokémon on the square?"

"This is Alex… she's new in town."

"Oh, well I hope that you will leave your coins with me for uh…safe keeping…" He said, his golden eyes gleaming as he looked at the coins in my hands.

"Oh…well, I promise I will." I smiled before walking off toward the other shops. Mostly everyone seemed like me. So that was good news, I personally thought everyone was really nice here.

"Come on Alex, the postal service is this way!" Charmander called, rushing ahead of the group.

"Coming!" I yelled, hurrying my pace.

We quickly made haste toward to the other side of town and I noticed how the postal system stood on the side of a cliff. I made note of the sea that sat below it. We walked inside the building that sat there and a Pelipper sat on the front desk. Starley flew up to the front desk and yelled.

"Don't tell me we are too late to register our team…" He pleaded, the Pelipper just stood there, and a smile crossed his face.

"You're just in time… I just need names, base location… team name." Starley quickly sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Arceus… well… I'm Starley, this is Charmander, Helioptile and that Snivy there is Alex." He said pointing to all of us respectively.

"As for the base, what about my house? Space…needs to be filled…" Starley said; his face seemed to become a downcast. Tears looked like they formed at the corners of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away with a sniffle. I quietly made a note of it.

"Ya…that sounds like a plan!" Helioptile giggled. She smirked and quietly pushed Starley out of the way. He stood there a moment, simply staring at the floor before shaking it away and looking back to the Pelipper.

"Need a name…" I looked at everyone else that pondered on a name for a moment.

"Electric Flight?" I rolled my eyes, the name process should be the best part but… this is ridicules.

"Fire Lighters?" Charmander suggested. Nope…not that one.

"How about Team Freedom…" That one wasn't so bad, but... it was still based on a specific person. Starley has the freedom to fly, while the rest of us don't.

Finally I was getting bored with all of the names. So I thought for a moment, something cool, something original…something that doesn't symbolize a specific person or persons.

"Team Olecronon… " I quickly said. The others stopped dead in the middle of their other suggestions; I remained quiet as the others just turned toward to me, staring at me blankly.

"And what does that mean?" Helioptile said, tilting her head in a confused fashion. They didn't know what it meant, hell I had only known simply because of health class.

"Uh…its your elbow…?" I said unsure of the team's reaction. 'They hate it' I thought to myself. Well, I already shot down someone's idea so…

"I'm not sure if we should use it; I mean, why should a human get to pick our team name!?" Starley spat. Helioptile and Charmander quietly looked at him before he looked at me.

"I don't like the name…" Starley bluntly said. I looked to Helioptile to see her cheerful smile had faded, I thought she would side with him… they've been friends a lot longer…why would she side with me when she could side with him? But when I looked at Charmander, his eyes just stared into the distance. But he finally looked at his friend, only opening his mouth to speak.

"It's a great name Starley! I think we should use it." Charmander said, much to my surprise and Starley's displeasure. Starley grit his beak into a frown before looking at Helioptile.

"Ya, just use the name! It's great!" Helioptile chimed in. I felt instant relief wash over me and sighed, they actually liked the suggestion…well all but one. Starley growled, stepping away from the counter.

"Fine! Pick whatever name you want, I'm going to our new base…" Starley flew off, looking more than a bit upset. Aside from the fact that he had just insulted me, I felt bad for him. Why was he like that toward me?

"All set! I'll send this out right away!" Said the Pelipper as he flapped his wings and flew away.

"What's his problem?" I said, turning back to Helioptile, who just finished signing the papers for our new team. She turned back to me; her pale blue eyes looked on in the direction in which Starley had left.

"He'll be okay; he's just not as trusting with humans as he is with other Pokémon…" I was curious on the subject, but I don't think I should ask. But…since he was becoming my teammate…maybe he should just tell me.

"Oh…" That was all I could say.

"Well, he'll tell you if he feels it's necessary." Charmander piped up, walking out the door. I quickly followed the others and they walked back through the town but this time down south from the square.

"There's a training area here, if you keep walking you can get to Starley's house…or our new base!" Charmander said cheerfully.

"Awesome, let's check it out!" I said, running down the path to a giant tree. It had a working wood elevator with a counter system for easy travel. Charmander, Helioptile and I stood on the elevator and Charmander set the balance weight and we went up to Starley's home. We walked inside and there was a huge home, there sat three beds, Starley was currently setting up the fourth.

"We should all live here, then we are like a real team." Starley said. I looked out the front door seeing the sun that was starting to set. I frowned; I guess I wouldn't be able to turn back into a human today. I started to feel a wave of guilt run through me; I didn't know how my family was taking my absence.

My dad must have still been so mad at me…ugh, what do I care!? He didn't want me around anyway! But my mom and Alice might have been worried. Well, maybe I can find a way back? Well…then I will still be a Snivy…hmm. Well maybe if I sleep on it, it'll be better.

"Alex! Come on, saved you a bed right next to me!" Helioptile shouted. I turned back to my new friends and sat on the hay bed. Everyone gave me a hearty smile.

"So Alex, tell us about yourself…what was it like being a human?" Helioptile began as the sunset over the horizon.

"Well…"

Anthony's POV

"Anthony! You've been looking all day! We have to go back a get some rest." Blastoise said. I looked up at the setting sun; the moon was ascending as the day was turning to night. The air was becoming chilly and I still hadn't found any sign of Alex.

"I'm not going to stop until I find her guys! She's my daughter and I'm the reason she's out there in the first place!" I said, feeling guilty about yelling at her earlier.

"It's not your fault, we all make mistakes, no one is perfect." Gardevior said comfortingly.

"I am NOT stopping until I find Alex…" I said.

"No one is telling you to, but you have to rest." Gardevior said softly.

"I can't, I have to at least know she's okay guys!" I shouted, putting my head on my knees and looking out to the sea.

"Anthony don't be unreasonable. You have to remain calm about this; we are going to find Alex." Lucario meantioned. Blastoise turned back toward the shore.

"Blastoise, where are you going!? We have to find Alex!" Blastoise kept on his path stopping at the shore.

"You'll have to find her tomorrow, we have to rest!" Blastoise shouted. I growled; I knew I couldn't find Alex on my own without their help.

"Let's go home…we'll search again first thing in the morning." I quietly said as we went back to my house. The lights were out and everyone seemed to be asleep. I sighed, returning the others to their pokeballs.

"Goodnight guys." I whispered to the poke balls as I began walking up to my room and collapsing to my bed. I was tired, but I still wondered on how I could find Alex. I hope Darkrai hasn't done anything to her…

"Alex…I'm so sorry, I just hope you're safe." I whispered, finally falling asleep.

*dream*

"Anthony…" I blinked at the harsh white light. Squinting helped make out a figure that called me in the distance.

"Hello?" I asked, walking toward the figure. It looked familiar to me, but I hadn't seen it in a while.

"Hello again son…" From the moment I heard the voice speak again, I realized it was my father. His face became clear and I noticed he stood in a white robe with a half smile.

"Dad…what are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock from talking to my dad. I hadn't seen him in so long.

"I'm here to take you back…" Take me back? Where?

"Take me where?"

"To the Pokémon world… you won't be able to find Alex any other way." He said. I understood now. I had been so worried; this was my chance to find Alex.

"Okay…Let's go!" I said eagerly.

"Let's take the original team…" Dad said, and I pulled out my poke balls, holding them in my hands. I didn't understand why I had the pokeballs in my hands, but since this is a dream…I assume that you can do anything in them.

"What about Lorraine and Alice…?" I questioned.

"They will remain here for now…don't worry, this is more important." With those final words, my dad glowed a faint white light that blinded me. It was pulling me into the other side. I could feel myself transforming again, back to my Arcainine form.

"Thanks dad…" I whispered, closing my eyes and letting the bright light consume me.

*end of dream*

"Anthony! Anthony! Get up, you have to see this!" I heard the familiar voices of Zoroack, Blastoise, Gardevior and Lucario shout. I got up, and stretched. I immediately noticed my changed form, I was an Arcanine again. I looked around, noticing I was in my old base.

"Guys…we-we're back." I muttered softly to the others.

"Ya, I know!" Lucario said. We all rushed outside, seeing nothing had changed. But the sun was high and I looked at the others giving them a swift nod in approval.

"Let's go find her and bring her home..."

So there you have it, the next chapter… hope this didn't disappoint ya'll. This overall, was kinda fun, can't wait to do it again. So until next time, please review! Its helps us know where you stand! So this is me signing off…from the sunny side of cali! :) So now BigBossMan538 is next!


	3. Chapter 3

Team Wildfire: Darkrai Returns

Chapter Three: Father Troubles (by BigBossMan538)

*Alex's p.o.v*

''So humans need to go to school for twelve years?'' Helioptile asked surprised as I told the group about human school.

''Yeah, and at least four more if you factor in college,'' I responded.

''Wow, it sounds like a really boring place,'' Charmander stated.

''It can be at times,'' I chuckled. ''But I do get to enjoy the sports programs there in addition to seeing my friends everyday. I'm apart of the soccer team.''

''What's soccer?'' Charmander asked.

''It's a sport where you need to kick a ball into the opposing team's net to score points,'' I explained. ''I'm hoping to get a soccer scholarship in college so I can play the sport professionally.'' I then felt a wave of sadness come over me. ''But to do that, I need to become a human again. How am I going to do that?''

''There's a Slowking here in the Square, he lives at the pond where Whiscash used to live before he died,'' Helioptile said trying to cheer me up. ''He knows practically everything in the world!''

''Really? Can we go see him tomorrow?'' I asked eagerly.

''Of course! We can do that right, Starly?'' Helioptile asked turning her head towards Starly who was turned away from us.

''Huh? Oh…sure,'' Starly mumbled.

''Thanks, Starly,'' I said smiling. ''I really miss my mother and my sister.''

''Whatever,'' Starly said in a quiet, grouchy tone.

''Say, we should also take Alex to Hariyama's Dojo, she needs to learn how to control her powers since she's not used to her new body,'' Charmander suggested trying to ease the bitterness in the room.

''I don't care,'' Starly spat angrily while glaring at us out of the corner of his eye. ''I'm going to sleep. GOOD NIGHT.'' Starly then fell right to sleep. _Sheesh, someone has problems, kind of like a certain OTHER person I know,_ I thought.

''Sorry about Starly's attitude, Alex,'' Helioptile said. ''He's really a good-natured Pokémon. He just doesn't always show it.''

''It's fine, I'm used to it,'' I said smiling a small smile. I then yawned loudly. ''I'm going to bed. A growing lady like me needs her beauty sleep after all.''

''Okay, I can't wait to learn more about you tomorrow,'' Helioptile said cheerfully.

''Good night, guys,'' Charmander said lying down on his stomach.

''Good night,'' Helioptile and I said in unison. Helioptile blew out the candle on the table and curled up. I on the other hand laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling. _I hope we can find some way to turn me back into a human, _I thought trying to muster-up tiredness. _But if I regain my humanity, I'll have to deal with dad again and I really want nothing to do with him right now. But he did come searching for me before I was abducted by Team Shadow Fire. Maybe he…? Bah, I'll worry about it later. _I then turned onto my side and closed my eyes falling asleep.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I woke up the next morning and stretched. The baby inside me was gently moving around inside of me all the while. ''Good morning, sweetheart,'' I cooed smiling a small smile. I looked behind myself and saw that Anthony was gone. His side of the bed was mostly neat though it was obvious that someone got under the covers. _Anthony must be gone looking for Alex, _I observed in my mind. _Good, he better be putting his best foot forward to find her. _I walked out into the hallway and could hear Alice humming in the bathroom. I walked down the stairs slowly due to my pregnancy and walked into the kitchen. I got out the coffee pot and began preparing some coffee. Alex soon came into the room her hair somewhat soaked but ready for school and a school bag was slung over her shoulder. Her uniform was an adorable white button-up collared shirt with a plaid, dark blue skirt.

''Good morning, mother,'' she yawned as she sat at the table.

''Good morning, sweetie,'' I said smiling a small smile.

''Is father here?'' Alice asked.

''No, he was gone when I woke up,'' I answered. ''I presume he's looking for Alex.''

''I hope she's safe,'' Alice said somberly. I placed some coffee in front of her and rubbed her back gently.

''I know, sweetie,'' I said comfortingly. ''I hope so, too. I'm sure your father is doing his best to find her.'' I sat down at the table taking small sips of my coffee. After the incident with Alex, Anthony and I hardly talk to each other anymore. On one hand, it comes partially from my end because of my anger towards Anthony for losing his temper with Alex. But, it's also because Anthony has spent most of his time searching for her with his Pokémon and Napoleon and his family. I too have gone searching for Alex when I'm not taking on challengers at the Gym, but Anthony spends most of his time searching the woods and other areas around Kanto. Alice finished her coffee and got up to leave for school. ''You're leaving already?''

''Yeah, I need to see my Chemistry teacher for help with my homework,'' Alice replied. ''Well, take an apple at least before you go,'' I advised. Alice did so and opened the door.

''Bye, mother! I love you!'' Alice hollered before disappearing.

''Bye,'' I said quietly. I hoped Alice would stay a longer while. With everyone gone all the time, the house feels so lonely. To make matters worse (for me), Alice would be going to Vermillion City University to become a Gym Leader and take over my Gym when I retire one day. Alex is still unsure of what she wants to do with her life and…and…I CAN'T TAKE IT! I placed my face in my hands and sobbed thinking about Alex. ''First my father and now Alex! Oh Alex, please PLEASE BE SAFE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!'' Just then, the baby kicked gently as if it was trying to comfort me. I forced a smile and petted my stomach gently. ''Thank you, dear, I know you want Alex back as well.''

*Charmander's p.o.v*

I woke up to a thick fog in the room. Since our tree house had open windows and an open door in addition to the Square's seaside location, fog is common early in the morning. I got up, stretched, and yawned before walking out to our outside deck. The fog was ever so slowly lifting allowing me to see through it. _I hope we can help Alex return to her human life, _I thought. _She must really miss her family. I remember that I never told her the Growlithe's name 'cuz of Starly's pushiness. _I then heard a gentle yawn come from inside the tree house. Alex exited the house rubbing sleep out of her eyes standing next to me on the deck.

''Good morning, Charmander,'' Alex said.

''Good morning,'' I responded. ''Did you sleep well?''

''More or less, yes,'' she answered. ''It's a little chilly this morning. I wonder what time it is?''

''See that sundial in the Square?'' I said pointing towards the middle of the Square. ''It's about seven-thirty right now.''

''Oh, thanks,'' Alex said smiling. I then felt my cheeks feel warm.

''S-sure thing, Alex,'' I said sheepishly. Alex looked at me quizzically.

''Well, I'm going to go back to sleep for a little while longer,'' Alex said going back inside.

''Okay, sleep tight,'' I said. I was all alone again on the deck. _She's kinda cute, _I thought as my face reddened. _Wait, what was that feeling just now? Meh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just sleepy. _I then felt myself slumping forward and falling asleep.

*Alex's p.o.v*

One hour later…

I woke up to the sound of grunting and smashing coming from the ground. ''What's that noise?'' I said drowsily. The others woke up with me. Strangely, Charmander was apparently sleeping on the deck.

''Oh, it's Hariyama doing his morning training,'' Charmander said yawning. I went to the deck and saw a large, sumo wrestler-like Pokémon thrusting his massive hands against a large boulder causing it to crumble to bits. Hariyama stood proudly hardly sweating.

''I'll go ask him for training!'' I said eagerly as I made my way to the elevator. I exited the elevator and ran up to Hariyama as he was about to walk into the Dojo. ''Excuse me, Hariyama?'' Hariyama turned towards me.

''Oh, good morning, little one,'' Hariyama said in a friendly tone. ''How may I help you?''

''I'm Alex, a new resident,'' I said. ''Could you train me, please?''

''Of course, it's my pleasure,'' Hariyama smiled. We put a large distance between us. My friends soon joined me and watched from the sidelines. Hariyama and I bowed each other. Hariyama then stomped sumo-style shaking the ground below me. ''Show me what you can do!''

''Okay, um, what moves can Snivy learn?'' I wondered aloud.

''Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, to name a few,'' Charmander said.

''Okay, Tackle is too easy, let's try Vine Whip!'' I said. Suddenly, two vines came out of either side of my shoulders and flailed about madly. ''H-how do you control these things?!'' The vines snapped at the air and accidentally slapped Helioptile, Charmander, and Starly knocking them off the log they sat on.

''Watch it, Alex!'' Starly yelled fuming. A red mark was on the side of his head.

''Ouch, that smarts,'' Helioptile said rubbing her red cheek.

''Alex, you need to focus on the vines that way you can control them,'' Charmander said caressing the red mark on his forehead.

''Sorry, guys,'' I said. ''Let me try again.'' I pulled out the vines again focusing on them. This time I was able to use them to my will. I snapped the vines at Hariyama who parried them with his massive hands. ''Hey, I'm doing it!'' I then withdrew the vines back into my body.

''Very good,'' Hariyama said impressed. ''Why not try Leaf Tornado?''

''Alright,'' I said nodding.

''Just run around in a circle and you'll whip up the attack,'' Hariyama elaborated. ''Then, send the gust towards me.'' I began running around creating a whirlwind. Leaves began to form inside before I sent it towards Hariyama. Hariyama used Detect to defend himself from the attack. ''Excellent.'' Hariyama looked up and saw me stumbling around dizzily.

''I-I d-don't think I'll be u-using that attack anytime s-s-soon,'' I said before collapsing to the ground.

''Alex!'' Charmander and Helioptile exclaimed running up to me.

''Are you all right?'' Hariyama asked concerned.

''Y-yeah, just fine,'' I said caressing my head.

''You were great!'' Helioptile cheered.

''Yeah, a natural already!'' Charmander added. ''What do you think, Starly?''

''Oh, she was okay,'' Starly said hiding his true feelings.

''Thanks for the training, Hariyama,'' I said brushing off Starly's attitude.

''You're welcome, come back anytime,'' Hariyama smiled. He then walked back into the Dojo.

''Well, shall we go see Slowking?'' Helioptile said cheerfully. I nodded in approval. We then walked towards town. Everyone was outside going about their business either taking advantage of the services in town or just striking up a conversation with someone.

''Everyone here is so friendly and carefree,'' I observed. ''You don't see that everyday.''

''Yes, for the most part,'' Helioptile giggled. Helioptile then bumped into a Blaziken's leg. The Blaziken turned his head and glared at Helioptile. By his side were an Emboar, an Infernape, and a female Pyroar.

''Watch were you're going, missy!'' Infernape snapped angrily. Everyone in the Square turned their attention towards the scene about to develop.

''I-I'm sorry,'' Helioptile said quietly.

''Yeah? Well, sorry's not good enough!'' Infernape snarled bearing his teeth.

''Hey! She said she was sorry!'' I said getting aggravated. Infernape turned his attention towards me and snorted.

''Should I teach these brats a lesson, boss?'' Infernape said clenching his fists.

''Leave them, Infernape,'' Blaziken ordered. ''We'll deal with them on the field of battle, not here.'' Infernape backed off and followed his cohorts towards the post office growling to himself.

''I guess not all of them are all that friendly,'' Charmander said.

''That was Team Blaze,'' a voice said. We turned our attention towards an elderly trio of Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar. ''Pay them no heed, Infernape's breath is worse than his bite.'' The Alakazam's moustache was somewhat longer than normal and his spoons were dull. Around his neck was an orange and purple color on a thread. The Charizard was a dull orange and the flame on his tail was smaller. He had a blue and black stone around his neck. And the Tyranitar was a dull green and had a black and red stone around his neck.

''Team ACT!'' Helioptile said in awe of the elderly group.

''Dad!'' Charmander yelled happily as he leapt into Charizard's arms.

''How are you son?'' Charizard asked happily.

''I'm great! I just formed a rescue team with my friends here,'' Charmander responded. ''In fact, I have a new friend. This is Alex. We're apart of Team Olecranon.'' Charizard and Tyranitar looked at Charmander confused. ''It's an elbow.''

''Oh, it's nice to meet you, Alex,'' Charizard said shaking my hand.

''You new around here?'' Tyranitar piped up.

''Yes, I am,'' I answered. ''I just met these guys yesterday.'' Alakazam stared at me intently causing me to shudder. No disrespect, but Psychic-type Pokémon are so strange to me. I never know what they are thinking! ''Um…hello?''

''Hello,'' Alakazam said mysteriously. ''I hope no one else gives you any more trouble. If anyone does, please let us know.''

''Yeah, I'll bash them in if I-'' Tyranitar said before exclaiming at his sore back.

''Take it easy, you big lug,'' Charizard nagged. ''You're not as young as you used to be!''

''Yeah, well neither are you, you old coot,'' Tyranitar grumbled.

''Enough, let's go,'' Alakazam commanded. Team ACT then marched off to parts unknown. Other Pokémon stood aside letting the team through.

''I guess they're really popular around here,'' I noted.

''Yeah, Team ACT is a famous team around here,'' Helioptile chimed in. ''They're retired now but they can still fight pretty well.''

''You bet they can!'' Charmander beamed. ''Especially my dad!''

''That's cool that you're related to a rescue team member,'' I smiled. Charmander blushed and rubbed the back of his head chuckling. We then resumed our trek to Slowing's place. We arrived at a pond with some stepping stones in its center. The largest one had a gaping hole in the middle. ''What's with that hole?''

''A Pokémon can go inside to evolve,'' Charmander said.

''Pokémon don't evolve normally here?'' I asked.

''No, this island has some kind of force that prevents natural evolution,'' Charmander elaborated. ''Strange, isn't it?''

''Yeah, it's not like where I come from,'' I replied. I turned my head noticing a tomb stone. It read:

Elder Whiscash

June 17, 1962- November 21, 2011

Cause of death: Old Age

''That's where Whiscash, the Square Elder,'' Starly explained landing next to me. ''Ludicolo came over to say hello when he found out the Whiscash went belly up.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry,'' I said sympathetically. ''My grandfather died a few weeks ago from a stroke. He was 60 years old and…'' I sniffled as my eyes moistened. ''It was on his birthday.''

''Wow, I'm sorry that happened,'' Charmander said genuinely saddened. I looked at him and smiled as more tears formed in my eyes.

''Why are you all so sad?'' a voice asked. We looked behind us and saw Slowking walking towards us.

''I-I was just thinking about my dead grandfather,'' I said ready to sob. ''I was really close to him ever since I was little.''

''Don't feel bad,'' Slowking said getting down on my level. ''I know it's hard to lose someone but just remember, he's always watching over you. And he loves you and misses you dearly. So, you're never truly far from each other.''

''R-right,'' I said wiping my eyes. ''Thank you, Slowking.'' Slowking smiled and nodded before standing up again.

''My pleasure, how else may I help you?'' Slowking asked.

''Slowking, Alex here is a human turned into a Pokémon,'' Helioptile said. ''She says that Team Shadow Fire is working with Darkrai and they turned her into a Snivy.''

''That is correct,'' Slowking said getting a serious expression on his face. ''Team Shadow Fire are an evil team and are in cahoots with Darkrai.'' The others stood back in shock.

''No way!'' Charmander exclaimed in shock.

''So it's true!'' Helioptile said getting angry.

''Indeed, Darkrai has every intention on ruling this world in darkness and nightmares,'' Slowking went on. ''Additionally, Alex, he has it out for you and your father, Anthony.''

''I know he wants me dead to get back at my dad,'' I responded nervously.

''Anthony? That's the name of that Arcanine from Team Wildfire all those years back, right?'' Starly asked.

''That's right! He was the most famous member even though he wasn't the leader,'' Charmander exclaimed.

''That's my father's name! My father was on Team Wildfire?!'' I yelped. The others stared at me shocked. I then heard voices in the distance.

''Alex, where are you?!'' a familiar voice hollered.

''Speak of Giratina!'' I exclaimed aghast.

''TEAM WILDFIRE?!'' Helioptile and Charmander shouted excitedly. I ran into the bushes and stayed as quiet as possible. My little heart was beating quickly and rhythmically. I saw through the bushes my father, Blastoise, Lucario, Zoroark, and Gardevoir running up to Slowking and my friends. Charmander and Helioptile stared in awe with their mouths agape.

''Have you seen a human girl?'' my father panted.

''Her name is Alex, she has short, black hair, and blue eyes,'' Blastoise expounded. _Please don't tell them I'm here, _I pleaded in my mind.

''She's over there but she might be a little unrecognizable,'' Starly replied pointing towards my bush with his wing. _STARLY! _I yelled in my mind. Dad's eyes lit up happily and ran up to my bush and poked his head inside. I jumped out of the bush and started running.

''Alex?!'' Dad yelped in surprise. Dad then caught up to me and landed in front of me causing me to bump into him. ''What happened to you?!''

''Team Shadow Fire happened, that's what!'' I spat angrily as I backed away from dad. ''That stupid Delphox transformed me with her magic!''

''Well, thank Arceus you're safe,'' Dad said relieved. ''C'mon, let's go home.''

''NO!'' I screamed catching my father and everyone else off guard. ''I hate you and don't want anything to do with you!''

''I know you're upset with me Alex and I'm sorry for saying those terrible things to you,'' Dad said regretfully. ''Please, I'm sorry.''

''I don't care if you ARE sorry!'' I shouted. ''Your apology means nothing to me! I'm staying here with my friends apart of a rescue team and defeat Darkrai!'' Dad got a horrified look on his face.

''No, you're not! He's too dangerous for you to face!'' Dad said seriously. ''I'm going to deal with him and Team Shadow Fire.''

''I can handle myself! I already have training from Hariyama!'' I countered.

''Yeah, a day's worth?'' Dad said unimpressed. ''That is not going to help you in a battle with Darkrai.''

''I don't care what you think, I'm leaving!'' I said turning around. I then felt dad's paw being placed on my tail.

''I said no!'' Dad yelled. I then pulled out a vine and slapped dad across the face sending him reeling. I then ran towards the tree house running past staring citizens. ''Alex!''

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I shrieked. ''I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!'' I kept running never stopping for dad who I presume didn't follow me as tears streamed down my face.

BigBossMan538: So, like this chapter? Hate it? Thought it was okay? Please tell me what I did right and wrong. Summer's turn is next. In the meantime, check out both of our pages for our stories and follow me on Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube (links on my page.) Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Team Wildfire: Darkrai Returns

Chapter Four: Love Heals All Wounds

Man...I am SO SORRY guys! This is incredibly overdue, I'm sorry...it has been like 2 months...I was doing the SAT/ACT then I had finals...and then there was drama...but I got to it...but after all that, I revised and here it is CHAPTER 4! :)

Delphox's POV

"Alex! Alex!" I heard a voice call from the square. I looked in the direction, seeing a Snivy run from the square as fast as they could, heading south. Panting and muffled crying could be heard from them. They were hurting, and you could tell by the tears that streamed down their face as they avoided everyone's eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" She quickly pushed past me, trying to desperately run faster in her desired direction. I whipped my head from the direction she came. I saw an Arcanine run in pursuit after her about half way into the square before stopping. He called to her but she did not turn back, she just kept running.

"Alex!" He called as the group caught up. They stood looking in the southern direction. They all had sad looks on their face.

"Come back..." He trailed off, his eye casting to the floor. He was upset, angry no...just sad. I felt a frown form on my face, it sucks to fight like that. My distraught thoughts quickly were pulled back to that name... 'Alex'...no...it couldn't be. She was a pokemon?

That...could that be Alex? Fear instantly washed over me as I remembered the other night. I hit her with that magic...damn. My heart was beating so quickly, I felt my paws get clammy. If Darkrai found out she was a pokemon, he would be...

"Delphox, are you okay? Your shaking..." Hydreigon said, putting a paw on my shoulder. The instant touch startled me. I'm just glad it isn't master. His dark blue eyes were always so cold and hateful, its enough to make even me feel uncomfortable. Hell, it was enough to make me jump...even when he wasn't nearby.

"Y-yeah, I...I think that's Alex..." Chandelure looked at me, his candles dimming as he looked to my eyes. He could scene my uneasy feeling about her being a pokemon. She was better protected now, and even though she was inexperienced, she would still pose a problem.

"You really think so? Its just a Snivy to me." I shook my head and felt a growl slip from my mouth.

"With the same name...and a father that is looking for her!?" The two simply looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"It could just be coincidental... besides we don't even know if his name is-"

"Don't worry Anthony, we'll find her." The Charmander, Helioptile and a grouchy looking Starley walk up to him. I quickly glared at them.

"Darkrai is going to be angry Delphox, especially since you did it...you're the one that changed her that way." My eyes went wide, I quickly turned to Hydreigon, who quickly covered his mouth. I felt my stomach churn, like I was going to puke. Darkrai would have my head. He didn't accept failure...never.

"We have to fix this..." I muttered, turning to them as the other teams ran past us in the southern direction.

"We?" They both responded. They knew just as well as I that I would be in serious trouble for this, so fixing it before he could find out would be crucial to my survival. I quickly grabbed them, dragging them down the south trail. We passed a tree house and dojo and continued walking until we saw a bridge.

"We're leaving town? It really wouldn't make a difference to leave...he would still find us." I cringed at the thought, but that wasn't my intention. We walked to the other side, and I quickly whipped them around and pointed to the bridge.

"No stupid, we're going to cut it." They both looked at each other and to the river that roared past us.

"You think this is going to work? How do you know she is even going to come this way? And even if it does, how are we supposed to get back to town?" I pointed to Chandelure, who was levatating off the floor.

"She's running away, and running back to town would leave her at square one! She's a human, not stupid! He will fly us across! If he has to make more then one trip, then so be it! But we watch to make sure we succeeded, got it!" Chandalure simply nodded in understanding. Hydreigon stared at the bridge.

"Fine...Chandelure, you should go to the other side...so that way the bridge doesn't fall when we try to cross, you can just float over here." Hydreigon whispered.

"Okay." I heard him mutter as we started to loosen the bridge's rope.

Charmander's POV

"Alex! Alex!" I called along with the rest of Team Olecronon. We were staring at our base, Team Wildfire was standing on the ground next to us.

"Go away! Don't any of you listen!?" I heard her yell, I felt myself sigh. Stubborn, is she a fire type?

"Alex, we just wanna talk! For Arceus sake, get down here and make up with your dad!" I yelled back. I walked to the elevator.

"No...I don't even wanna look at him!" I turned the stile for the elevator and it brought me up to the second floor.

"Well talk to me. Can't you do that?" I didn't have time to react, her vines wrapped around me and chucked me over the second floor. My arms flailed around and Starly quickly caught my arms and brought me to the floor. I sighed in relief as he caught me.

"She didn't have to throw me." I said, my heart still pounding from the fall.

"She's just irritable when she's upset...she doesn't mean it." Her father replied.

"I sure hope not..." I muttered, she was nice when she wasn't upset...that was for sure. Starley flapped his wings and flew to the tree house. Then there was yelling. I could hear the moving of chairs and other items amongst the house when I saw the two exit the house.

"Starley! You've caused enough trouble! No! Stop! Let go of me!" And with that, Starley had Alex in his talons. Her flew her to the floor and dropped her there. She quickly turned to him and growled.

"What the hell!?" Starley's attitude toward Alex was always angry. He never really trusted Alex, I'm sure he just wanted her to just go home. Honestly I could blame him he-

"Apologize to him!" Starley yelped, his beak forming a frown. I felt my eyes dart to Starley, his wing pointed at Anthony.

"Why!? He's the one that just ruins everything!" Anthony merely watched Alex, although he was a strong Arcanine he had the face of a sad, frightened pup...much like Growlithe's are when they first face a fear. Losing Alex must be one of his biggest fears.

"He's your dad! He doesn't have to justify anything!" Anthony kind of stood there, his eyes so sad.

"Like hell he doesn't, he's always so over protective, yelling at me when I haven't done anything! He doesn't even give me a chance to explain myself! I'm not a baby anymore, he has to stop treating me like I'm one!" Anthony's paw's grit into the dirt. The ground beside me shook.

"Alex that's enough! Stop this! I already said I was sorry! What more can I say? What more can I do?" Alex quickly whipped her head to him. Her eyes leered at him.

"Hmph! Nothing you could ever do would ever change my mind!" She snorted. She took off down the road again. Unlike last time, we all quickly followed suit. There was a old wood bridge up ahead. Alex ran onto it and Anthony caught up to her.

"Alex I-" The bridge collapsed under them and the rest of us quickly ran to the edge as their heads were swallowed by the waves. Oh..man...

Anthony's POV

My body is on fire. Not that it isn't always warm...because I'm a fire type but my body felt like it was dying. Like someone had lit a match to watch me burn. My lungs were fighting to get air. I could hear the muffled sounds of voices calling me.

"A...ony...!" My ears were clogged with water, and I felt the water seep into my mouth. The roaring waves were making it hard to hear. The water itself was cold and clear, washing over my face every few seconds. That's when my body ran cold...Alex is in here with me.

I felt my eyes wander through the water, trying to find that Snivy. I felt my paws crash above water, and my lungs filled with air as I coughed out some water.

"Alex! Alex where are you!?" I yelped, pressing my paws into the ground to try and keep the current from pushing me further upstream. I heard a voice calling me, and looked up to see Starley flying over head.

"Anthony! Look!" He gestured to a rock just farther up the stream. I kicked the water, now understanding why fire types don't swim: they sink. I felt like lead as I tried to fight my way to the rock. I stood on it and shook off. Looking around for Alex. That's when I saw her, fighting to keep her head above the water.

"Alex!" I yelled, the current pulling me as the clear water washed over my head.

"Dad!" She forced out, a wave washing over her head.

"Don't worry! I'm coming..." I noticed where the river was leading, a water fall was not too far up ahead.

"Oh this is just perfect." I said sarcastically, frustrated in all the misfortune today. First Alex is a Snivy, then the bridge, and now this... I was going to end up jumping in anyway...might as well.

I jumped in, swimming to get ahead of Alex. I pressed my paws into the ground and she tried to swim to me. Come on Alex... I thought to myself. She fought to stay above water. I felt her vines tie around me and she quickly latched onto my back.

"Starley! A way out would be nice!" I yelped, feeling the ground give way and the river washing us to the edge of waterfall.

"Sorry! I can't find one!" He yelled back, I noticed the waterfall was coming up. I looked up at Starley.

"Catch Alex!" Her grip with her vines was tightening on me.

"Dad, no! You can't!" I quickly grabbed her and tossed her in the air. Starley grabbed her and quickly flapped his wings to shore. Alex's vines were trying to pull me but that was quickly becoming pointless since he was still little. He didn't have the strength to pull us both to shore yet.

"Alex! You have to let go!" I quickly yelled to Starley.

"What are you crazy!? Starley keep flying!" Starley looked tired, but he grit his beak and tried to desperately flap his wings harder.

"Alex! Let go! I promise everything is going to be okay!" I yelped, starting to drag Starley and Alex over the edge.

"Alex, listen to him...he knows what he's doing." Alex shut her eyes tightly, and her grip slowly released me.

"Okay...you promised!" She yelled, her once tight grip slowly released. I quickly looked out to the edge of the waterfall. I shut my eyes, bracing for the long fall over the edge. At least Alex was safe.

"Gotcha!" I quickly opened my eyes, Blastoise! Oh I have never been so happy to see him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" He was used to these waters and I'm lucky he decided to jump in and save me. I put my paws on Blastoise and he pulled us toward shore.

I felt my back paws touch dry land. And I immediately jumped away from Blastoise and thanked him.

"Thanks buddy! I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up when you did." Blastoise smiled, and slapped a paw on my shoulder.

"Its cool! Glad everything turned out okay." With that statement in mind, Alex ran up to me as Starley put her down. She quickly ran to me, leaping with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, tears steaming off her green and cream face. Her body was shaking. Her heart must have been beating so fast as her fingers and toes trembled in place.

"I shouldn't have said that...and after everything, you still saved me...I'm sorry."

"Did you think I wouldn't save you? You're my little girl, no amount of growing up or trying to get away from me is ever going to change that. Besides, your more important than my safety." The rest of the group caught up.

"Awweee..." They all said in unison, making my face go red in embarressment. But regardless a smile appeared on my face.

"Oh shut up! Have a kid why don't you!?" Charmander looked up to his dad and gave a reassuring smile. Heleioptile smiled at Starley who simply turned away from us.

"Thank you Starley, for saving Alex...as a parent I-" He turned back, tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

"You don't understand...Alex especially..." He spat, flying in another direction. Charmander and Helieoptile exchanged a glance.

"Alex, I think Starley is right, you could have seriously hurt your father today" Lucario started.

"Yeah but he's okay. And besides everything is okay now..." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't think that's what he meant..." Gardevior said, touching Lucario's shoulder. They exchanged a glance and Lucario quickly stepped away with a odd smile on his face. I felt a smile creep on my face. Of course...that makes sense.

"Well what did he mean then?"

"You can't be angry at your dad for trying to protect you, and while you are a teenager, you can't protect yourself from Darkrai...he's bad news."

"Maybe with more training I-" I quickly felt my eyes dart to Alex.

"Maybe you should train more, to protect yourself...not for fighting." She quickly looked up.

"But..." She began as I simply shook my head.

"Don't go looking for a fight." I said.

"Fine...but I will if I have to."

"You won't have to if I'm here." I whispered. I wasn't willing to lose Alex to Darkrai, he was looking to get back at me...even if that means killing a child.

Darkrai's POV

"Did it work?"

"I'm not sure"

"Let me get a better look! Move!" The whinning voices of the Delphox, Chandelure and Hydriegon in front of me.

"Did you get Alex?" The three quickly turned around, fear laying in their eyes. They shook their heads slowly.

"W-we took care of her boss!" Delphox yelped. Her whole body shook at the sight of me as she looked to my eyes.

"Oh really?" They all gave big smiles and nodded happily. I mimicked them before keeping the smile plastered on my face.

"Ya we shipped her and Anthony up the river!" Hydreigon shouted happily. I clenched my fists.

"You did WHAT!?" They all backed up in fear, and I quickly turned, destroying the trees with my claws. I am the only one to destroy Anthony...Alex is the only way I can get my revenge.

"Well, Delphox said we had to get rid of Alex because she was a pokemon and-"

"She's a what!?" Delphox quickly backed up.

"Well ya because she made her a pokemon and-" Chandelure quickly covered up his mouth and backed up next to Delphox. Delphox's eyes were wide, shivering as I walked closer to her.

"Delphox...come here..." She shook her head and I turned my head calmly before gritting and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" She rushed to my side, Hydriegon and Chandelure stood, silently.

"Delphox, I'm not happy..." She twiddled her fingers nervously, her eyes avoiding me as I circled her.

"Tell me why I'm not happy Delphox..." I whispered.

"B-b-because she's a pokemon." I shook my head.

"That's right, because she's a pokemon...and do you know why people have pokemon...?" I said, circling.

"So...they are better protected." She said in a scared voice. Her voice cracking.

"Ah, that's right...now don't you think being a pokemon gives you more security?" She nodded her head. Her eyes filled with tears, as my fingers balled up into a fist.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SHE IS BETTER PROTECTED, ISN'T SHE!? NOW WE HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS!..." I yelled, coming face to face with Delphox. I grit my teeth, but felt a smirk come form on my lips as I backed away.

"But don't worry Delphox...you don't have to worry about that..." She quickly looked up from her paws.

"I-I don't?" I shook my head. The grin was getting wider.

"Nope... do you know why?" I asked. Tears silently fell to the floor. I noticed her team mates wide eyed as the stood silently shaking as well.

"No...w-why?" With that, my hand glowed purple and I clawed Delphox over the face. Slicing over her left eye was my mark. A scream was heard before all was silent once more. Dare she fail again, it will be a lot worse then some reminder of why they should not fail me.

"Worry about that... fail again and find out what happens...UNDERSTAND!?" Her wails of pain were silent. She groaned on the floor, but her team mates did not move...smart. They all silently shook their head and Delphox brought her face up from the floor, covering her eye and nodded.

"Do not fail again...bring me Alex...or else." I growled, opening a dark portal and stepping into my realm.

Poor Delphox, but hey what can I say...I'm feeling really naughty this time of year. That naughty list alludes me yet again! Anyway, thanks you for the patience, it is appreciated immensely. Either way, Happy Holidays from BigBossMan538 and me, SunnySummer77! I encourage you guys to watch our pages for our other stories and what not... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Team Wildfire: Darkrai Returns

Chapter Five: Leaving the Nest

*Thank you SunnySummer77 for helping me with the title. Happy New Year, everyone! Be sure to rate, review, and share!

Blastoise: Enough talk! *pops cork from a bottle* LET'S PARTYYYY! \^O^/

*Delphox's p.o.v*

Hydreigon, Chandelure and I left the hospital after getting the wound Darkrai left on my face treated. A cloth bandage covered my left eye. The Chansey nurse who treated me was shocked at the wound and wondered what Pokémon could've done it. I lied and told her that it was a rogue Ursaring in Tiny Woods. Though the Chansey was skeptical that an Ursaring could do that much damage, for the sake of others' safety, she made note of it and said she would alert Elder Slowking to the possibility of rogue Ursaring in the area. I felt bad for lying but it had to be done to prevent any trouble from mentioning Darkrai's name, either from the townspeople or Darkrai himself.

"Do you feel any better, Delphox?'' Chandelure asked as we made our way back to our base in the Lost Mountains region.

"Yes, thank you, Chandelure,'' I said trying to smile. My face still stung but the pain was slowly going away thanks to the mashed Oran Berry the nurse placed on my face. However, another Chansey had to restrain me as the other placed it on my face as the pain was so severe and the wound was still fresh. The nurse told me that it was possible that I would become blind in my left eye unfortunately. All because I decided to try and kill Alex and her father.

"What's wrong, Delphox?'' Hydreigon asked looking at me with concern in his black and red eyes. I swallowed nervously before speaking up.

"I-I've been thinking,'' I began. "We've been at Darkrai's service for twenty years ever since we were young children. We were all orphans at the time and Darkrai took us in and raised us not like children, but as servants.'' We entered the mountain range. "We've had to put up with his abuse for all that time whenever we displeased him. There was no love or forgiveness or compassion, only hate, anger, and abuse.''

"What are you getting at, Delphox?'' Chandelure asked curiously as we neared our cave base.

"I'm suggesting that we…um…'' I said before gulping nervously. "Stop working for Darkrai." Chandelure and Hydreigon's eyes went wide at the almost inaudible remark.

"Are you out of your mind, Delphox?!'' Hydreigon practically shouted. "We can't qui-''

"Be quiet!'' I hissed fearfully as I quickly closed Hydreigon's mouth. I looked around like how a rabbit searches for nearby predators. "HE might be listening.'' Hydreigon nodded understandingly and I let go of his jaws.

"Why would you suggest that?'' Chandelure spat flabbergasted.

"I'm tired of living in fear of Darkrai, guys,'' I said frustrated. "I'm tired of the abuse and the threats and the terrible deeds we do for Darkrai. I want us to quit working for Darkrai and start a new life.''

''But Delphox, if we quit, Darkrai will surely hunt us down and kill us all!'' Hydreigon responded.

"YOU LIKE WORKING FOR AND LIVING IN FEAR OF DARKRAI?!'' I screamed getting in Hydreigon's face causing him to back up in surprise of my outburst. "YOU LIKE LIVING IN DECEIT, FEAR, AND WICKEDNESS WHILE OTHER POKEMON MAKE A LIVING IN DECENCY?!'' Hydreigon and Chandelure stared at me in shock and fright. Tears filled my right eye and I turned away from the others. "I'm TIRED of this way of life, guys! I can't go on living like this! And I'm doubly sick of living in fear of Darkrai and the nightmares he caused me! If this goes on any longer, I think I'd rather kill myself!'' I placed my face in my paws and sobbed.

"Delphox…'' Chandelure spoke up. I turned my head towards him. "I-It's a risky thing to do, quitting our work for Darkrai, and we may very well be killed...'' Chandelure paused for a moment.

"But as your friends, we're with you every step of the way,'' Hydreigon said smiling a small smile. I smiled a large smile.

"R-Really?'' I said drying my tears.

"Of course,'' Chandelure smiled.

"Oh, thank you!'' I yelled happily as I threw my arms around my two friends. Chandelure and Hydreigon embraced me back and nuzzled me. "You're the best friends a Pokemon could ever want!'' I looked around once more for any sign of Darkrai and leaned in towards the others to whisper. "But, let's wait for the right opportunity to quit, okay?''

''Gotcha,'' Chandelure and Hydreigon nodded. I then heard a rumbling noise.

"What is that?!'' I exclaimed startled praying secretly it wasn't Darkrai.

"Sorry, I'm hungry,'' Hydreigon chuckled embarrassed.

"Oh…'' Chandelure and I said dropping sweat before proceeding to laugh it off.

"Come on, I'll make us dinner,'' I offered. I've been the leader of our team and the primary care giver of my friends ever since we were orphaned. I promise to protect my friends. NO MATTER WHAT.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

After Alex and I were saved from the river, my team and I went back to our base to clean it up and to get me dry. I still felt weak from being submerged in water and Gardevoir dried my body off. Lucario, Zoroark, and Blastoise cleaned the base. Their sweeping sent dust flying into the air. Some of it got into my nose and caused me to sneeze repeatedly and my nose to run.

"Here, let me get that,'' Gardevoir said in a motherly tone. She grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped my nose.

"Thank you,'' I said smiling. Gardevoir's face reddened and she looked away smiling shyly.

"Sure, anything for a teammate,'' she said quietly. I made note of it in my mind but moved on to another topic.

"If there's one thing about cleaning, it's the dust that get's into the air,'' I stated. "I've always been mildly allergic to dust.''

"Well, the base certainly hasn't been kept in great shape all these years while we were gone,'' Lucario responded while sweeping the dust outside.

"I hate cleaning just because it's so tedious,'' Blastoise spat as he cleaned the windows.

"Yeah, I remember how hard it was to walk around in your room when we were kids,'' Lucario teased.

"Shut up!'' Blastoise snapped as he continued cleaning. Gardevoir and I chuckled and shook our heads at the humorous moment.

"Those two, they never change,'' I said.

"Shut up!'' Lucario and Blastoise shouted.

"Yep, the more things change, the more they stay the same,'' Gardevoir giggled. Lucario looked at her and turned away smiling a small smile and blushing slightly. Blastoise just snorted and resumed cleaning. I then heard the pitter patter of footsteps outside. I looked towards the door and saw Alex and her friends Charmander and Helioptile.

"Hi, dad,'' she said happily.

"Hello, sweetheart,'' I said smiling. Alex and her friends entered the house. "How are you?''

"Pretty well, just getting prepared for our first rescue mission tomorrow,'' Alex answered sitting down on the ground. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You made a rescue team?! That's great!'' I beamed proudly. "What's the name of your team?''

"Uh…Team Olacronon,'' Alex said embarrassedly. The others and I stared at Alex confused.

"Who or what is an olacronon?'' Zoroark asked cocking his head.

"The scientific name for an elbow,'' Alex said. "I'm not the best at picking names. But, the others like it enough.''

"Yeah…everyone except Starly,'' Charmander stated.

"Speaking of Starly, where is he?'' Lucario asked.

"He's back at our base,'' Helioptile replied sadly. "He's still upset over…personal issues.''

"He seemed to be pretty hostile earlier towards Anthony and Alex, what was wrong?'' Gardevoir inquired possibly hoping she could do something about it.

"He's…not very trusting of humans,'' Charmander forced out while rubbing the back of his head.

"But why?'' I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We should let Starly tell you himself…when he's ready,'' Helioptile responded. I nodded understandingly.

"So, what's the mission you're going on?'' I asked changing the subject.

"I have the letter right here,'' Helioptile said pulling a piece of paper out of an exploration kit. Helioptile unfolded the letter and cleared her throat.

'Help! Our dear daughter, Neva, has run away from home and is now missing! We believe she's trapped in Haunted Cave. Please, find her and bring her home safely! We miss her gravely!

Sincerely,

Mr. and Mrs. Eon'

"A rescue mission, huh?'' Blastoise observed. "Good luck with that.''

"You're fully prepared, right?'' I asked worriedly.

"Yes, dad,'' Alex responded obediently.

"You have all the items you need? Orbs, berries, medicine, and such?'' I asked further.

"Yes, DAD,'' Alex answered getting somewhat annoyed.

"Just making sure, you can never be too careful in a dungeon,'' I lectured. Alex crossed her arms annoyed and looked away from me. I crouched down and nuzzled Alex lovingly. "You know I'm just looking after you, right?''

"I know,'' Alex smiled. "That's a father's job after all.'' I chuckled and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"You can do it, I know it,'' I said encouragingly. "You're a strong and intelligent girl.''

"Dad, stop it! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!'' Alex said as she blushed.

"Well, I must be doing a good job at being a parent!'' I laughed.

"Aw, phooey!'' Alex said annoyed.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I was sitting in the living room reading a book on names for boys. It was about seven o'clock at night. Meanwhile, Alice was in her room doing her school work. _Anthony has been gone for a long time, _I thought. _Where is he? _There was a knocking at the door. I opened the door only to see Napoleon.

"Hi, Larraine. Is Anthony here?'' he asked.

"No, he's been gone all day,'' I said worriedly.

"What? Did he leave a note or anything?'' Napoleon asked astounded.

"No, I'm getting worried that something happened to him,'' I said getting more worried.

"Calm down, Larraine, I'm sure he's just busy looking for Alex,'' Napoleon consoled. "But, that is concerning. Let's go look for him…and Alex for that matter.''

"Okay,'' I said putting on my coat. Alice was coming down the stores behind me. "Alice, I'm going to go look for your father with uncle Napoleon. Will you be okay here by yourself?''

"Sure, I hope you find him and Alex,'' Alice said hugging and kissing me. ''Good luck.''

"Let's go, Napoleon,'' I said gesturing for him to follow me.

"Right,'' Napoleon responded. We then made our way out of town on our mission to find my beloveds. _I hope you all are all right, sweetie, _I thought to myself. _You and Alex. _

*Neva's p.o.v (the previous night)*

My name is Neva, an Eevee. I lived in the Evolution Forest for as long as I could remember. My parents and all three of my older siblings are Vaporeon. However, my dream, along with being apart of a rescue team, is to be a Glaceon. Ice is my favorite element after all. However, my parents, in their selfish pride and for the sake of our family tradition, want me to be a Vaporeon. Tonight, we were having yet another argument over this subject.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE A VAPOREON!'' I screamed at my parents. The Water Stone on the table sat there seemingly staring at me all the while.

"Young lady, do not shout in the house!'' my father, a Vaporeon, scolded.

"You WILL be the form that our family has been traditionally whether you like it or not!'' my mother, also a Vaporeon, said angrily.

"Well, have you ever thought that people want to create their own destinies and not follow the crowd?!'' I shouted. "I've already told you, I want to be a Glaceon!''

"Water is the best element and as a result, Vaporeon is the best Eevee form so you WILL follow our traditions!'' my father snarled his deep blue eyes turning angry like a savage storm at sea. He picked up the Water Stone and charged towards me to make me evolve. I had to act fast. I ran right out the front door.

"NEVA!'' my parents yelled simultaneously. I ignored them and ran straight into the woods surrounding the small community of other Eevee families (earning it the name Eevee Village). _I hate my family! Them and their selfish pride! _I thought as tears started to stream down my face. Whenever my parents brag about how great Vaporeon is to the other members of our community, I feel embarrassed and ashamed to be apart of their family. _I'm never going back to them as long as I live! I'm going to become the Pokémon I want to be AND join a rescue team as well! _I began to slow down to catch my breath. My heart was beating rapidly inside my chest. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone coming after me. However, I heard my parents begin to call for me. _Oh no! I have to keep moving! I just KNOW they'll ground me for running away! _I thought panicking. I began running again when, suddenly, I fell through the ground. I hit the ground and felt my left front leg bone shatter causing me to scream in pain.

"MY LEG!'' I screamed.

"Aw, did the little Eevee break her bones?'' a deep, chilling, sinister, male voice said. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. It looked like I was in some kind of cave. There were piles of gold coins and other treasures scattered throughout the area. I could hear water droplets hitting the ground somewhere. At the end of the cave, I saw a gold and blue coffin. A small mask was at the top of it.

"Who said that?'' I said startled.

"I did,'' the voice said again. The coffin then began to levitate slightly off the ground and became outlined in black. Four ghostly hands attached to long arms about five feet long sprouted from the coffin. Then, two piercing, red eyes and a toothy smile appeared revealing the coffin's true form, a Cofagrigus! "Trying to steal my treasure, are you?''

"No! I fell down here by accident!'' I pleaded.

"I don't believe you!'' the Cofagrigus snapped. "All thieves shall be punished forthwith and forthright!'' Cofagrigus then opened up and his ghostly hands grabbed me.

"No! Let me go!'' I screamed attempting to escape Cofagrigus' grasp but to no avail. The arms then pulled me into Cofagrigus' body and everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
